Light gets an alias
by ElayneCiara
Summary: It turns out L may have to show up in National Television, but he, as the clever detective, has something in mind for Light.


"This is for the best," The raven haired man said, his tone not bothering to hide the hint of disbelief and utter grief that tainted his words. L started to fiddle with his spoon, which was holding a melting piece of strawberry cake.

"Though," He said, taking a small bite of the cake. "I'm a bit disappointed at how things turned out."

Light Yagami suppressed his malicious grin, not wanting to spoil this glorious moment in which he had been waiting for. "That's too bad." He said, passing faint giggles. "But I guess the only way for you to beat Kira is to reveal your name on live TV."

L turned his head and looked at Light directly, his midnight orbs suddenly shining with a conclusion. "Indeed, Light." He said, and staring into his auburn eyes that seemed to glow redly every second, and seemed to pulse with each passing moment.

L turned back to his sweets, and happily tended to them. "Light Yagami, I would like you to appear on TV with me."

Clank!

The contact of Light's fist against his face suddenly registered to L, as he flew back in retaliation. "Gah!"

"Are you crazy, L?!" Light fumed. Light hardly ever had emotional outbursts such as this one and the one when they were in handcuffs, and L seemed to want to know the reason why. But, he'd save his curiosity for another time.

L sat up, looking up at Light with a stoic expression.

"There's no way Kira can kill you if you'll give a fake name, but he can kill me because I leave my name out in the open!" Light said, glaring at L.

L stood up, and sat back down on his chair, facing Light. "Yes, and it is very dangerous that you do so. Now I wonder, why have you no need to have a fake name? Is it because you are Kira?" L asked, in a rather poetic manner.

Light found himself cursing at him inside his head. "I'm not kira, but you're right. I just haven't thought about it until now because I'm not a criminal. But I guess if he kills police officers for chasing him, he'll probably kill me too."

L turned to his cake, and picked up the spoon that had fallen to the ground. Cleaness wasn't a thing he particularly cared about, but if it affected the flavor of the cake then he'd have a problem. Aside from that, he took a spoonful of cake and shoved it in his mouth. "If that's the case, we can't afford to let you appear on TV like that."

Light grinned, realizing that he had won the battle. Now, Misa would see the broadcast and kill L with her shinigami eyes. He had won.

Misa hurried to turn on the TV, and quickly changed it to sakura TV. Rem, who was watching Misa, sent her a questioning glance. "What are you doing?" She asked.

Misa giddily waited. "Light sent me a message that said to kill L once he appears on TV besides him. He says if I do it, then he'll love me forever!" Misa giggled with excitement. She had her death note ready, and she only waited.

"And now, we present a special broadcast from Sakura TV!" The TV said.

Misa's heart started to race, and thoughts of Light and her living happily flooded her head.

There, a man with raven black hair appeared next to Light. Misa smiled as she looked at Light to search for the signal he said he was going to give her.

"My name is Hideki Ryuga," L said.

Light hesitated. "And my name is Daisy Trousers."

"We are investigators-"

Misa broke out laughing excessively, tears filling her eyes as she punched the death note. "Daisy Trousers?!" She couldn't focus on writing L's name down, her face hurt and the laughing only continued. Her eyes blurred with tears, and she could barely see the TV or anything in itself.

"Misa," Rem started, but decided not to say anything. She knew Light would be mad at her, but he wouldn't do anything but manipulate her more. As long as Misa was happy, she didn't care.

The broadcast ended, and Misa ended up entagled in the bed sheets coughing and faintly giggling. After her laughing fit was done, she sat up as she realized she had missed the chance to write L's name down. "Oh no." She said, her eyes widening. "Light's gonna be so mad."

Her expression suddenly changed and she smiled mischeviously. "Actually, Daisy Trousers is gonna be mad." She said, a grin on her face. She could only imagine how much L was gonna tease HIM about it.

 **A/N: I wrote this in 2017.**


End file.
